


Little Slices to Heaven

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Knife Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Demon Blood Sam and Ruby have some fun.





	Little Slices to Heaven

Sam gripped the demon blade, eyeing Ruby where she stood in the middle of the room.  She was already panting, knowing exactly what was coming.

In three long strides, Sam was in Ruby’s space, crowding her until she fell backward onto the bed.  He could smell the blood pumping through her veins, feel the heat of her body against his.  Her dark eyes watched him as he hovered over her before he dropped, his teeth finding purchase on her neck.

He bit her roughly, making her cry out in pleasure-pain.  Sam grinned, enjoying the sound.  He suckled at the place a moment longer before raising up, moving so that he held his body weight on one arm, the knife in his free hand.

“Yes, Sam…” Ruby moaned, her eyes on the knife.  “Please…”

He didn’t need to hear her beg for it, but the sound made him want it even more.  He pressed the blade to her arm, blood beading to the surface.  She hissed, the shallow cut stinging.

Sam licked the wound before moving up her arm, slicing another place.  He cleaned that one as well, feeling the power beginning to hum through him.

Ruby’s shirt was in his way, so he carelessly cut it and her bra away from her body.  She almost protested, but when he cut a shallow slice across her breast and suckled at it, her words faded into a cry of pleasure.

The other breast got the same treatment, then a line between the two mounds.

Down her stomach he went, cutting just above her belly button.  His tongue dipped into the crevice before he repositioned himself, getting lower between her legs.

Once again there was fabric in the way.  Sam had to put the knife to the side to undo and remove Ruby’s jeans and underwear, but once they were gone she spread her legs for him, watching him with lust.

Sam brought the knife across her shaven pelvis, licking the beads of red away.  Here the scent was stronger, both blood and damp musk mixing to entice Sam into wanting more.  He made one more cut closer to her labia before putting the knife to the side, his mouth sucking greedily at the mixture of juices between her legs.  

Ruby’s legs lifted to surround Sam’s head, keeping him close to her.  This was all either of them needed, little slices leading to heaven.


End file.
